Snape's Divorce
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: Snape's marriage has taken a turn for the worse as has his life as a father and friend. Will he ever be able to get over the trama that is of losing his best friends and having a daughter that is being hunted by Death Eaters and the Ministry?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Severus Snape sat alone on the couch of his family Manor. A clock somewhere in the Manor chimed three. He heard the front door opening, and the rushed voice of his wife. "Come on Serenity," Callivera hissed tugging at the small four year olds arm, "we must be quick so we can leave before daddy gets home."

Severus stood abruptly making his eyebrows furrow. "Now we can't have that can we?" He sighed. Severus peered into the long hallway and saw Calli throw her travelers cloak on a chair also abandoning her bag there as well.

"Go wait in the living room Serenity." She said hastily running up the Manor stairs.

Serenity knew what her mother was doing and she hoped that her daddy would be home soon so it would not happen. However Serenity had always been taught to respect adults and knew she had no choice but to comply and wait in the living room for her mother. As she walked she began taking her fingers through her long red hair. To this day he still did not know where she inherited such gorgeous features. Certainly not from himself and as for her mother…well, Severus knew it was not her looks that made him marry her.

"Daddy!" suddenly Severus found himself being tackled by his little girl. He engulfed her in a hug and pulled her up into his arms. "Hello ladybug!" he said kissing her cheek.

"Daddy…mommy says that she is leaving and you don't want me…and-"

"Hush; darling…I will not let her have you! She has proven herself many times to be an unfit mother…do not worry honey you are not leaving this house!"

"I bed to differ." Snape turned and saw Callivera standing there with her bag in her hand. "Give me my daughter." She spat.

"Hmmm…let me think about that…ah, no!" Serenity could sense the tension in her father's voice and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed it very tightly.

"Severus, give her to me!"

"Woman you are soft in the head if you think I'll just hand her over. She is mine and you will NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" Serenity shuddered at her father's raise in tone. Quickly Snape rubbed her back in assurance that everything would be alright.

"It's over, Severus." She whispered. "Over."

"WHAT!?" he spat. Suddenly Snape could feel warm wet tears drip down his neck. Instantly he stopped yelling and attempted to calm himself. "You cannot have her; I will never let you take her from me!"

"Don't worry, you'll see her…when you come to drop off the child support check!"

"WOMAN YOU WILL NOT GET A DIME FORM ME, BECAUSE YOU CANNOT HAVE HER!" Callivera smiled and pulled out her wand.

"Give her too me or I'll do it."

"Fuck you!" Snape said so coldly that Serenity shivered.

"Fine!" Callivera pointed her wand at a beautiful family portrait and said, "_Reducto!_" the portrait shattered and sent billions of glass shards everywhere.

Snape could hear Serenity's voice whisper in his ear, "Daddy…I'm afraid."

Snape knew that she could not handle this type of situation right now or ever for that matter. He needed to get her to a friend and keep her there until this could be sorted out. "You will not win this and our daughter will not be here to observe it." And with a very loud CRACK Severus and Serenity were gone.

Serenity absolutely despised apparation, especially when she was not ready for it. Severus massaged small circles into her back to relax her breathing and walked up the path to the Hogwarts gates. He knew that if anyone could keep his daughter safe it would be the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He ran up to the castle and opened the large doors to the warm entrance hall. When he got inside he was extremely surprised to be greeted by James Potter. "Sev, what are you doing here?"

"Calli chased me and Serenity out!" he spat.

"What did she do?" James asked following them up to Dumbledore's office.

"The crazy wench tried to take Serenity and sneak out of the manor without me noticing and then take me to court so I would have to pay child support."

"No good bottom feeder…but why are you here?"

"Because I need someone to watch Serenity while I sort this out and get a bloody restraining order on her." James smiled and stopped Severus from going any further.

"Why don't you let me and Lily baby-sit the little tyke for you? I'm sure Harry would enjoy the company."

"But aren't you guys in hiding from…you-know-who?"

"We have wards set up all over the house and believe me if old mold even thinks of coming to my home it will be the last thing he ever does." Snape sighed and pulled his baby away from his neck.

"Daddy…I don't feel good…I want to stay with you…"

Snape sighed. "Okay James if you don't mind I'd like for you to take care of my little girl." Severus pulled Serenity from him and handed him to James.

"Oh, my! Don't you want to stay with me?" He kissed her cheek and smiled. "You do remember me don't you?" he asked still smiling.

"Yes, you are my uncle, and you're my daddy's friend."

"He's my best friend love." Snape said smiling gratefully.

"Okay, well I guess I should take her back to Godrics Hollow and you should be taking care of your soon to be ex-wife."

James had brought Serenity back to the house and Lily was more than furious to hear about the situation that was taking a hold of this innocent child's life. "What does that woman think she is playing at by taking Sev to court?"

"Not to worry love, I know Severus will win. Especially with Albus on his side." Lily nodded and just as she was about to start dinner Harry shot into the living room. "Daddy, Ren is sad!" James quickly stood from his chair and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. He could hear Serenity crying and did not wait to be invited in. "Uncle Prongs…I want my d-d-daddy!" James sighed and bent down to the small child.

"I know honey, but your dad needs to sort some things out before he actually gets to keep you."

Serenity nodded but continued to cry. "Oh, love hush! I will find a way to contact Severus but you will have to stop crying for me!" he picked Serenity up and carried her back downstairs. "Lily, I know we can only use the fireplace to contact relatives every once in a while, but would it be okay if Serenity uses it to call her daddy?" Lillian sighed, it was always a great risk to make Floo Calls but right now she could see that the child really needed it.

"Okay."

Snape was dealing with a very hostile Callivera at the moment and as things were being thrown and cruel words were being spoken the fireplace lit up. Snape quickly got to the fireplace but Callivera saw that it was James and now she knew exactly where to find her daughter. When things were done being broken Snape went over to the fireplace. "Daddy." Serenity said happily.

Snape had missed his daughter even though they were not gone that long but now he hoped that this little conversation wouldn't end in James' demise.

Calli knew she would not be able to get to her daughter by herself, so she sought outside help and she knew just what she would bargain for.

"So you will give the half Simplashian all your Simplashian powers and you know the whereabouts of James and Lily Potter?"

"Yes, my Lord." The hooded man she was with smiled and laughed cruelly.

"And what is it you want in return my child?"

"I want you to kill Severus Snape." Once again the shrouded man laughed.

"That can be arranged also…very well, you have my word."

"Thank you my Lord, thank you!" she kissed his hand gratefully and bowed her head low. "You are welcome my child…now leave me!"

Lily had been trying to get Serenity to eat something but no matter what she refused. "James I don't know what to do…she claims that her belly hurts and I gave her several potions but nothing seems to work!"

"She's probably just Sev sick." He said chuckling slightly

"James."

"I'm not joking love; she is so attached to that man! She probably is working herself up about him." Lily nodded and dumped the chicken broth down the sink.

"Well I guess we better put the children to bed. Did you make up the couch for our little guest?"

"Yeah, I think I'll sit with her a bit just to make sure she is comfortable." Lily nodded and went up the stairs to Harry's room.

"Mummy I'm not tired!" he complained.

"That's what you say every night, but as soon as you are in those covers you are asleep like there is no return." Serenity sighed and got down from the window seat that was so comfortably arranged with pillows and blankets.

"Serenity, you can take down one of those blankets if you'd like?"

"Thank you Aunt Lily." Serenity looked through the pile and found a blanket that was black and had the Slytherin emblem on it. She took it from the pile and immediately Lily noticed.

"When you were younger you and Sev would stay every now and again, that is the blanket your dad would use…I bought it for him as a Christmas present. I bought James a Gryfindor one last year." Serenity nodded and left the room where James stood making her bed ready.

"Hey peanut!" he said helping her up onto the couch.

"Will my daddy be coming to get me soon?"

"Maybe sweetie, I really don't know when Sev is coming back." Serenity nodded and allowed James to tuck her in. "I'm going to sit with you for a while until you fall asleep." That didn't take long at all Serenity was asleep only a few minutes after James had spoken. "I guess I should head upstairs and check on-." just as James was about to finish his sentence the door burst open and a shrouded figure came into the room. "LILY RUN, TAKE HARRY AND SERENITY AND RUN! SERENITY WAKE UP!" instantly Serenity's eyes popped open and instantly she jumped to her feet. "You will regret helping Snape, Potter! _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Serenity heard a thud and quickly ran to James aid. "Uncle Prongs…!" she looked at his face and saw that his eyes were blank and his hands were cold. "Wake up…WAKE UP!" Serenity placed her warm hand in his but was pulled away by her mother. "NO! NO, I HATE YOU…NO!" Callivera laughed and shook her daughter violently.

"This will hurt."

Suddenly she made her eyes and hands glow and the feeling burnt Serenity's insides she felt like someone had thrown her into a fireplace. As the pain continued she could hear her mother talking in some other language and then the burning ceased.

"Is it done?" the hooded man asked.

"Yes, it is done."

"Good, _experiallmus!_" Callivera was sent back.

"But we had a deal!" she yelled.

"And in what part of that deal did it state that I would let you keep your daughter?"

"WHAT?!" the man laughed and raised his wand.

"Say bye to mummy, love. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" just like James Callivera fell limp with death.

"NO…YOU ARE A BAD M-M-MAN…A VERY B-B-BAD MAN!" the man continued to smile at her and motioned for her to come closer.

"No…no!" Serenity continued to refuse but her body would not allow her.

"Don't you touch her!" Lily came over with her wand raised and ready to cast. "_REDUCTO!_" the man was sent into a wall.

"Come Serenity, quick!" Lily grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to Harry's room. She locked the door but knew that that would do absolutely nothing to help them.

"Harry come here…I love you." She kissed her son all over and hugged him tightly. "Mummy, where is daddy?" tears fell from her eyes but she continued to try and hide the children successfully.

"Serenity, I know that it doesn't make any sense right now…and it probably won't when you are older either but you are destined to do great things…great great things!" she kissed Serenity's head and took out her wand.

"Remember that we love you and promise to never forget us." She whispered a spell which sent both of her children into another room and hid them from the human eye. "Harry, shh!" Serenity could hear Harry crying and was sure that whoever that scary man was he would be able to hear.

And regrettably she was right.

"Hello my Dark Angel."

He took out his wand and made the door in front of the wall blow open. He then pulled Serenity up and looked at Harry. His eyes were streaming with tears and he took in a deep breath and sighed. "Good-bye, Ren…I'll miss you!"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" and just like all the other's Harry was dead.

"NO…NO YOU ARE AN EVIL-…H-H-HARRY!" tears fell down from Serenity's cheeks like rivers and her breathing came in gasps.

"Oh, would you hush…now unless you want your father to be next I would suggest you shut up!" Now she felt livid.

Her eyes began to glow as the man put his wand on her wrist suddenly a tattoo of some sort formed there. It was hideous, a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth…what a Dark Mark. Suddenly she felt her hands glow and the man screamed in pain as it became brighter and brighter. Finally the screaming stopped and the man was gone…gone forever, or so she hoped.

Snape had only heard the news a couple of minutes ago and he was racing to get to Godrics Hollow. When he got to the house he could see a body on the ground. Quickly he ran inside and found James on the floor.

"James…James! Don't you dare be dead…where is that Gryfindor will!?"

He took his pulse several times before he realized that there was no other answer then death. "Why did you have to be such a Gryfindor…you noble fool!" he said almost in tears.

When he saw Callivera's body he felt no sympathy for her. "You led him here…I will shed no tears for your death, neither will Serenity." With that he went upstairs and found the corpse of Lily and Harry. "Harry…that bastard truly was cruel…S-Serenity?" He had a strange feeling in his chest, he knew his child was alive he could sense her presence.

"Daddy?" Serenity had taken refuge in the closet…she could not bear to look at the bodies before her. Snape went over to the closet and when he opened the door he engulfed her in a hug and she cried into his shoulder frantically and began saying, "I'm sorry…I c-c-couldn't k-k-keep Harry quiet…and Uncle P-P-P-Prongs…"

"Shh...everything will be alright…" he cooed into her ear. They stayed in this position for quite some time before Snape decided it was time they go.

"Daddy…my wrist hurts…" Snape stopped and took in a deep breath. _There was no way he could have done it…what reason would he have?_ But when Snape pulled up the sleeve to Serenity's pajama top he saw the Dark Mark staring him back in the face. Now he was really confused, had _he_ gotten what he wanted?

"Did I make the bad man go away?" he heard his little girl cry.

"Yes sweetie…you made the bad man go away."

And they left the house, hoping to never have to step one foot into it again, hoping that the man that had done such evil things remained missing. But all they could do at the moment was hope and pray that nightmares would not haunt them for the rest of eternity.

Snape had taken Serenity with him to discuss the situation with Dumbledore. "It would seem, Severus that your little girl's Simplashian powers activated to quickly."

"But it does not work that way, Albus! Even if they did activate she would have to be the one to…well turn them on in a sense." Dumbledore looked at Serenity; she was staring out the window up at the sky.

"Serenity," he called. At first it was as though she could not hear but then she turned her head, "come here, child." For the first time Serenity was hesitant but she did as requested in respect for her elders. "When the bad man came to you did he say anything to make you angry?" Serenity looked at her father and nodded.

"What did he say, honey?"

"He said that if I didn't…be quiet…he would k-k-kill daddy…" Snape sighed.

His daughter destroyed the Dark Lord by becoming angry that _he _had threatened him. "I wasn't going to let him hurt you daddy…not like…like…" she broke into tears at the thought of James, Lily, and Harry. Out of instinct Snape scooped her into his arms and rocked her back and fourth in an attempt to give her some comfort.

Once Serenity had calmed down Snape thought it wise to put her to bed. He laid her on the couch in Dumbledore's office and requested that they talk somewhere out of ear reach. They went into the hallway seeing as the students were in their dormitories. "What do you make of it, Albus?"

"Just what you would Severus…her love for you destroyed _him_." He said simply

"But…it just seems too-"

"Simple, most hard situations come with a simple solution." Snape nodded but still felt like there had to be more to the story.

"Headmaster…there has to be a catch! It was all too simple, there has to be some type of way _he_ benefited from this!"

"Would you please stop fishing, Severus?" Dumbledore said still maintaining his cool composure.

"I'm not fishing; I just think that a little girl of four destroying the darkest wizard our world has seen is a little difficult to comprehend!" Dumbledore pulled out a lemon drop from his pocket and popped it into his mouth. "That is because you try to make more out of every situation. Severus, as far as I can see the only catch to her killing the Dark Lord is that she will bear his mark." Snape was about to accept that answer when Dumbledore continued. "And when he returns, he will probably seek to recruit her."

"WHAT!?" Snape yelled forgetting his volume. "You mean to tell me that that no good mad man wants my daughter to be his own personal-"

"Weapon, yes." Snape was lost for words…what was he supposed to tell people when she came to school?

"Albus, is there anyway to hide the mark? I don't want her to be ridiculed all her life."

"Unfortunately, no. I don't think the Dark Lord put that on her for her to be ashamed of it. It probably won't come off unless the Dark Lord himself sees fit to remove it." Snape rubbed his eyes, he could feel the beginning of a really complicated life set in. "Why…why…why my daughter?"

"She is the only one hundred percent Simplashian besides you Severus-"

"Wait…Serenity is merely half."

"Did you not say that you saw Callivera there as well?"

"Yes."

"Is it not possible that when she set out after Serenity she gave her Simplashian powers at the request of Voldemort."

Snape was furious, his wife planned the demise of Lily and James and caused his daughter her childhood! "I'd kill her if she wasn't already dead!" he spat viciously.

"There is no sense in crying over spilled milk, my boy."

"THAT WOMAN CAUSED MY DAUGHTER HER CHILDHOOD! I SEE EVERY REASON TO BE UPSET!"

"Serenity is still alive isn't she? She still has her father? You did not fail to see to her aid…she still has her childhood Severus, it will just be a little more difficult than a normal one might be."

Snape still felt like hurting someone and his hands were clenched so tight that he would need to use pliers to open them.

"Now, Severus. I assume that you are going to want to have her live at the school with you?" Snape nodded. "Very well, then I might suggest that tomorrow you make your spare bedroom ready."

"But what about-"

"I'm sure that Remus would not mind helping you as well as Sirius." Snape smiled and then frowned. "Did anyone tell them?"

"Yes, and do not worry my boy they do not blame you. They were actually concerned

about your daughter's life and well being." Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Now, my dear boy! You look extremely exhausted; you should probably take little Serenity and go to bed."

Snape went back into Dumbledore's office and was just about to carry her out of the office when her Dark Mark caught his eye. Snape's had faded, do to his downfall but Serenity's looked more vivid and real than ever. "I will not let it change the way people look at you! I swear to God, you will have a normal childhood."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A year had passed and Serenity was now five. She was such a little heart breaker. Her hair was a violent red and her eyes were a piercing brown. Everyone knew that she was Snape's daughter even thought Snape didn't see any resemblance. Their life was going good and Sirius as well as Lupin had promised to keep in touch. It was a good thing too; taking care of a five year old was not an easy or relaxing thing to do. The school year had come too quickly for his liking though and he truly felt that Serenity deserved more time to recover. She seemed fine in the day time but it was at night when her dreams got the better of her and she woke screaming for the bad man to go away. At this moment his little girl was firmly planted on his lap and watching the students with a rather jaded expression.

"Daddy?" he suddenly heard her whisper.

"Yes, angel?" he whispered back, not wanting to interrupt Dumbledore's before dinner speech.

"When is papa Albus going to be quiet and stop talking?" Snape tried his hardest not to laugh, but it was such a spur of the moment comment that he could not contain himself. Quickly he hid his head behind Serenity in an attempt to surpass people from seeing his giggles but he knew all too well that Albus and everyone in the Great Hall had noticed. "And with that I have only two words left," he began inclosing, "tuck in."

He assumed he would be able to apologize to the Headmaster in a respectful manner, at least until he heard Serenity mutter, "finally." , and his tea was sent halfway across the dinner table. Thank God he was a wizard because with a wave of his wand the mess was gone.

"Daddy, you spit on me." Serenity said wiping her face on a napkin.

"I'm sorry love." He said using the napkin to wipe his own mouth.

"Icky, daddy." She said still rubbing her face.

"Severus…how is your daughter fairing these days." Mcgonnagal asked as Dumbledore passed Serenity a cupcake. "We aren't having any trouble as far as I'm concerned other then bedtime, Serenity do not eat the paper, she seems to be having nightmares. No more sweets Albus, unless you want me to drop off a sick five year old in your office"

"Well that can be expected. Children do after all have far better memories than adults." Snape eyed Dumbledore as another cupcake found its way into Serenity's little hand.

"True, very true, Serenity do not eat the paper, however it makes sleeping for me less enjoyable. And the next sweet that makes its way over to my daughter will be shoved up your nose, Albus." Snape said with a cold glare.

Dumbledore smiled none the less and winked playfully at the little bundle of joy on his lap. Snape was just about to continue eating when, "Uncle Padfoot!"

Serenity hopped off his lap in a rather forceful way and ran into Sirius' arms.

"Hey Peanut!" he said holding her close.

"You don't have any idea how happy I am to see that you are alright!" he had tears in his eyes and could not keep them from slipping down his cheeks and onto Serenity's neck. "Uncle Padfoot, are you sad?" she asked pulling away.

"No, darling…I'm just extremely happy to see you."

Sirius had been advised to take a vacation to get his head cleared. Snape helped him with that by allowing him to take refuge at his sea side summer cottage for the year. He had not seen or spoken to Serenity since. When he came over Snape could not help but feel guilty…he had basically killed James and Lily by allowing them to baby-sit Serenity. Sirius saw his shamed expression and smiled.

"How are you fairing, Sev?" he asked happily sitting at the end of the table with him.

"As well as expected Sirius…how are you, did you enjoy the stay in my cottage?"

"I am very well after that lovely vacation. Did you know that there was this beautiful woman that lives only a couple miles away?"

"A couple miles? Sirius, the next house or living human is about twenty miles in the opposite direction!" Snape cocked his eyebrow.

"I took a little jaunt around the grounds," he paused as Snape snorted playfully, "I can see that you are probably getting plenty of exercise." He turned and stroked Serenity's hair. "Right Peanut?"

_Peanut. Uncle Prongs used to call me Peanut. I asked him why once and he said that it was because I was cute and tiny like a Peanut. It was funny because he and Uncle Padfoot are probably the only ones that think Peanuts are cute…well now it is only Uncle Padfoot that thinks Peanuts are cute. I wish I could have saved Uncle Prongs…I miss him terribly. He used to come to the school to visit and he'd bring Aunt Lily and Harry…I miss them so much._

"Peanut?" Sirius spoke again trying to catch her attention. He placed a hand on her shoulder which sent Serenity into a frenzy of hysterical tears.

"What did I do?" he asked trying to assist Snape

"No…don't call me P-P-Peanut…"

"Shh Serenity, I'm sure Sirius didn't know that you hated that name."

"I…don't hate it…Uncle Prongs…used to…" she couldn't finish her sentence and went back to soaking Snape's robes with tears. Immediately they both understood. Snape had always promised to never take James' and Sirius' pet name for her so whenever Serenity did hear it, it either came from one of the Marauders. "Daddy…why couldn't I save…dem…I made the bad man go away…"

"It's _them_ darling," he corrected before really getting into his speech, "you were scared my sweet heart. And it isn't the job of a four year old to save us grown ups."

"I…wish it would…have…been…m-m-me…" immediately Snape picked Serenity up and looked her straight in the face.

"Don't you ever say that again! Ever! James and Lily loved you and wanted you to go on living and died in the process! Don't you ever say that you wish you were dead!" Snape hadn't realized that he was yelling at her until she began crying more.

"I'm sorry…d-d-d-daddy." She cried. Snape sighed as she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"Hush…I'm sorry, I should not have snapped at you." He rocked her back and fourth and whispered comforting nothings in her ear.

When dinner was over Serenity had fallen asleep and he decided to skip desert and just take her straight to bed. Sirius followed him to his quarters because he wanted to help, but Snape knew it was because he wanted a friend to talk to, and being that James was dead and Lupin was hard to get a hold of every now and again, Snape was the only one left. He put Serenity to bed hoping that she might actually sleep through the night tonight and went back out to the living room where Sirius sat.

"Is she okay?" he asked in a melancholy voice.

"She will be fine-"

"Sev, I did not know she would react so badly to my-"

"It is not your fault Padfoot. Serenity had a special relationship with James, Lily, and Harry just as she does with you. It is only natural for some memories to cause her to go into a state of grieving and have some that take her from it." Sirius nodded and sighed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to come up with a new nick name for the little tyke. Can you help me?" he asked relaxing more on the sofa.

"I'm no good at that type of thing…I can barely pick a pet name for her now."

"Well what do you call her then?" Sirius asked laughing slightly.

"The usual, sweetie, pumpkin, love, sweet pea, you know… the usual. Oh, and ladybug, but that is mine."

"Along with the other fifteen!" Sirius said laughing.

"Well then you think of some of your own." Snape said heading into the kitchen. "Tea?" he asked.

"If you please…what about cub?"

"She's a girl that seems too boyish." Snape took out his wand making the water boil.

"How about kitten then?" he said mocking Snape's judgment.

"Does it always have to do with some type of animal with you?" Snape asked coming back into the living room with the tea and a plate of biscuits.

"I like animals thank you very much, anyway what is it with you naming her after food?"

"I do not always name her after food! It's just an easier way to come up with nick names. It's not like I call her casserole or something of that nature…pumpkin suites me just fine anyway." Sirius laughed and sighed.

"Severus, may I ask you a question?"

"You already have, but you may of course ask another."

"Do you think that maybe if I had taken the time off-"

"Sirius, if you would have been there at that time do you know what would have happened?" Sirius had tears in his eyes but he nodded. "And what would have happened?"

"I would have been killed as well."

"Exactly, and what would that have done to Serenity?"

"Destroyed her."

"Exactly, so don't blame yourself you stubborn git." He said playfully. Sirius smiled and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you Severus, words cannot describe the gratitude I have for you."

"Now, Padfoot, you deserved a vacation, just as everyone does."

"What about you, did you take a break after…well you know."

Snape sighed which was a sign that he hadn't taken a break once in his whole life. "Severus, you should take a vacation."

"Sirius, I am opposite of you. If I am able to relax and think…my thoughts take me to a place that I rather not venture." Snape sounded annoyed.

"What about Serenity, I bet she would like some time alone with you."

"I am always with Serenity, it would make no difference if I was with her at the summer cottage or if we were here. I really don't want or need a vacation Sirius, but I thank you for your concern."

"Then at least allow me to hang around and assist you with caring for Serenity."

"I really can handle-"

"Bullocks, you have classes to take care of and then a five year old to take care of. It will help you relax and then maybe you will be less irritable around your students and child. You honestly surprised me when you snapped at her like that."

"I did not mean to…but when she said that she wished it was her who died…rather then…it just makes me feel, upset." Snape rambled.

Sirius nodded. "You are being a hypocrite, Sev."

"I beg your pardon?" he spat cruelly.

"You say that she should not think that, but you wish it was you who had died, don't you?" Snape did not answer.

"I do not want to talk about this." He said about to stand.

"Did you even talk about it when James and Lily died?"

"Of course I did!"

"To who, and yourself does not count Sev!"

Snape looked stuck for words. He had expressed his concerns to Dumbledore once, but it was only for a brief moment. He never truly got to express how his heart felt like it was destroyed but he had to be strong for his daughter. He did not have the time to express his feelings…or emotions.

He remembered how when he was asked to give a speech at the funeral he refused to shed a tear. His daughter was in a hysterical state and he was sure it wouldn't do her any good to see him cry.

"_James and Lily, were the closest friends I have ever had. And I knew them to always look on the brighter side of things. I know that to us their might not be a brighter side of death but there is. And I know that James, Lily, and little Harry are living in that brighter side. I am not going to tell you to not feel sad about their death, but do not let it consume you because if I know James and Lily they would want us to continue living. Because they died giving us a better life, let us not live it in vain." He heard a couple "Hear Hears" and took in a deep breath._

"_I owe James and Lily so much for protecting my daughter because without her I would surely be in the grave next to them." He got a couple nods before continuing on. _

"_So let us remember that they fought the Dark Lord and won…they won!" he got an applause and Snape looked at his daughter who smiled weakly at him._

Unshed were in Snape's eyes because when the funeral was over Serenity asked if they could go back to the grave. He wasn't about to deny his daughter her mourning rights and agreed to go along.

_It looked like rain but Serenity had assured him that James, Lily, and Harry would not allow it to ever rain on them. Snape asked why she said that and quick as a whip she responded with, "because daddy…they love us and don't want us to get hurt." He felt his lip quiver at that response, but once again being a stubborn person he refused to let his true feelings shine through. They went to the grave and Serenity had picked out a lovely bouquet of white Lilies. He was amazed at how grown his little girl seemed, so amazed that it scared him in a sense. She placed some of the Lilies on each grave and stood back, her head bowed. "Daddy, do you think they are mad at me because I couldn't save them?"_

"_No…no darling, they could never be angry at you!" he said placing a hand in hers and squeezing it caringly. "I asked God to keep them happy, do you think He heard me?"_

_Snape's religious beliefs were shattered and he really didn't look to God anymore, but for some reason he was able to answer without a second thought._

"_Darling, I think the Lord heard you…I know he heard you." Serenity nodded and nuzzled her face in his arm before crying again._

"_I miss them, daddy." She sobbed._

"_I miss them too pumpkin…I miss them too." Snape picked her up and carried her away from the graves. He hoped he wouldn't have to go back there anytime soon…it was too painful to revisit them and have his memories reel through his head like a video slide show._

Snape could no longer contain himself. He set down his cup of tea and covered his mouth as millions of tears streamed down his face. "Sirius…it shouldn't have happened…I should have known better…I should have…" Sirius sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sev, what could you have done…what could anyone have done? You know that there was no way of avoiding such a thing, you know that!" Severus shook his head and sobbed more.

"I was his favorite Death Eater…I could have stopped him…I could have helped…!" Sirius shook his head and tightened his grip on Snape's shoulder.

"He took whatever chance he could to get at taking your daughter! There was no chance that he would tell you that because he knew you would revolt against him! Listen to your own logic Severus…there.was.nothing.you.could.do!"

Snape wanted to argue, he wanted to say that if he were there they would have gotten away, but even he knew that James and Lily would want to stay and fight so he would not lose his life and so Serenity would not lose her father.

"BUT WHY THEM!? WHY, SIRIUS!? THEY WERE SUCH INNOCENT PEOPLE! THEY DID NOT DESERVE TO DIE…THEIR SON WAS TOO YOUNG…IT'S NOT BLOODY FAIR!" Snape hid his face away and continued to mutter, "Why", under his breath.

"Exactly that Severus, they were innocent…and God saw fit to want their innocence back. What about that speech Severus?_ "_I know that to us their might not be a brighter side of death but there is. And I know that James, Lily, and little Harry are living in that brighter side. I am not going to tell you to not feel sad about their death, but do not let it consume you because if I know James and Lily they would want us to continue living. Because they died giving us a better life, let us not live it in vain." Wasn't that something you said?" Snape nodded and calmed himself a bit.

"Daddy?" Serenity must have heard him yelling because she found her way out of bed.

"Hello, love." He sniffled.

Serenity ran over to him and crawled into his lap, then hugging him tightly. "Don't cry, daddy…Uncle Prongs, Aunt Lily, and Harry don't want you to be sad." Snape nodded and bit his lip.

"You are such a smart little girl, what would I do without you?" Serenity pulled away and placed both her hands on his face.

"Go insane?" she assumed. Sirius broke out in a hearty laugh.

"That he would, princess…hey I found a new nick name!" he said triumphantly. Snape couldn't help but smile slightly. "You can't steal that one from me, Sev! You'll just have to call her casserole!" that did it Snape began laughing.

Serenity however looked at him with an expression that said, "Are you two really that stupid?", when Snape stopped he decided that it was time that they all hit the hay. Sirius decided he would sleep on the couch and allow Snape to have the bed. When Snape originally asked if Sirius wanted to take his bed he slyly replied with. "I'm sorry Sevvy but you are not my type."

That got him a good whack upside the head and also a laugh from the potions master. "Oh and about you crying all over me…I won't tell your students…I know you have a reputation to keep." Snape gave him a cold but weak glare before going to bed. "Goodnight, Padfoot."

"Goodnight, Sev." He said settling himself on the sofa.

For a moment Snape thought it was just his dreams getting to him but then he noticed it was real and that Serenity was really screaming for him. He pulled himself off the bed and ran to her room.

"Daddy…the bad man…c-c-came back…" she cried.

Snape got onto the bed with her and pulled her onto his lap. "No, it was only a dream baby, the bad man will never come back again."

"Promise?"

"I promise you my darling." He was about to lay her back on the bed but Serenity still insisted on not letting go of her father.

"Can I sleep with you…please, daddy?"

"Why don't I just sit with you for a while."

"No, I want to be with you…p-p-please daddy, the bad man won't come to get me in your room." Snape sighed rather irritably but nodded and carried her back into his room with him. He set her on the bed and watched her crawl into the covers with a relieved sigh. He watched her snuggle her face into his pillow, she probably could smell his shampoo and cologne. Snape smiled and kissed her cheek affectionately. "I love you ladybug."

"I love you too daddy." She whispered back.

Morning was always far too early for him. He reached over to make sure Serenity was still covered and in the process noticed that Serenity was no longer next to him. He actually could not even hear Sirius in the living room.

"Sirius?" he said his voice still thick with sleep. There was no answer and that only made his fears confirmed.

"Oh, God…for once tell me he just took her to breakfast."

When Snape went to the Great Hall and saw that neither Sirius nor Serenity were there he felt the start of a migraine set in.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore said happily, "you look well rested."

"Albus, did you see my daughter this morning?" he asked grabbing a piece of toast and smothering it with butter.

"Yes, she and Sirius were here."

"And, where did they go?" he asked rather irritably.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but I promised Sirius that I would not tell you."

"What…WHY?" he said now fuming.

"It would seem that Sirius thinks you need some time to yourself and I agree with him. You have a couple of hours before class. Why not spend it either sleeping or reading?"

Snape sighed. He was still tired and he had been meaning to catch up on some of his own muggle literature. Maybe it would not be so bad, he had after all known Sirius to be very responsible with kids…but Serenity was also very adventurous, what if she got hurt in the process-

"Severus, stop your insufferable worrying and go relax for a bit!" Snape sighed in defeat and left the room.

It was very peaceful right now and Snape was actually enjoying the time he had alone at the moment. That was until Sirius came back with a very wet and cold Serenity.

"What the Hell happened!" he screamed going to his daughter's aid.

"Relax Sev, we were playing and she fell into the lake that is all."

Serenity smiled a bit through chattering teeth.

"Go get changed Serenity." He waited for her to scurry of and then turned on Sirius, "Damn it all too Hell Black! Why would you take her without giving me fair warning!?"

"Oh, someone enjoyed their little time alone, didn't they?" Sirius said a dog like smile appearing on his face. Just as Snape was about to chastise him more the school bell rang which also meant that he needed to leave.

"We will discuss this later, Black! But until then keep and eye on her and don't get her wet!" and with that Snape left, his black robes billowing behind him.

His first year students weren't actually as bad as he thought they would be, but you would never catch the potions master saying something like that. Snape smiled at his own thought only to change into a quick sneer as a first year Slytherin had caught him off guard. When his third year students had come Snape groaned inwardly. He was not in the mood to deal with that idiotic, Ravenclaw, Alex Wollingberry and his partner in crime Terrance Nicholas. "Hello Professor Snape."

"Hello Ms. Stone…how was your Summer." He asked still eyeing the door waiting for the two adolescents to walk in.

"It was okay, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry about your friends and I hope your little girl is okay." Snape frowned slightly and could feel the corners of his eyes burn slightly. "Thank you Emery…your kindness is greatly appreciated." The blond Slytherin took her seat at the front of the class and began talking with her classmates. As class began Alex and Terrance burst into the room. "You are late-"

"Only by a few seconds sir…can't you cut us some slack, it's the first day after all!" Snape cocked his eyebrow and immediately both boys sighed. "When's our detention?" they asked in unison.

"I wasn't going to give you a detention, I was only going to take points…but seeing as you two feel so guilty for the act, I guess you can serve your detention this Hogsmead weekend." Terrance groaned but Alex said nothing and nodded.

"Yes, sir." He said rather sadly.

This made Snape very suspicious. "Weren't you planning to go to Hogsmead?"

"I have no parents that will sign the form." He said taking his seat in the back of the class and opening his book to the page number written on the board.

After class Snape requested that Alex hang back after class.

"You wanted to speak with me sir?" He said dryly.

"Here." He said handing him a green form.

"What is it?" he asked callously.

"It's a permission slip to go to Hogsmead. Go, and don't you dare breath a word of this to anyone…I have a reputation to keep. Now beat it you little brat."

Alex smiled and nodded. "Oh, sir. I wanted to tell you that I am sorry about your friends, it wasn't fair and I hope that your daughter is okay. It's pretty amazing that that little girl-"

"Mr. Wollingberry, please. I have another class." Alex understood and ran out of the room with haste.

Snape decided that since he had about a two hour break considering that right after lunch it was a free period. He would take this time and have a nap so that way if Serenity had a nightmare he would be well rested for it. He sighed as he placed himself on top of his bed and closed his eyes.

"_Severus!" Snape turned and saw the unmistakable James Potter standing right next to him. His black hair was all over the place, like it normally was and he wore a smile on his face that was so wide that Snape was sure his face would snap in half. _

"_How are ya?" he asked clasping a hand over his shoulder. _

"_James…how?" he reached out and touched his friends hand and realized that he could actually feel his flesh. _

"_You are just dreaming, Sev." James said with a frown. "How is my Peanut?" he asked smiling once again._

"_I am so sorry, Prongs!" Snape blurted out. _

"_For what? You couldn't have done anything even if you were there." Snape sighed he did not know why but he could not accept that answer._

"_Uncle Sevvy!" Snape looked and saw Harry and Lily approach him. _

"_Hello Severus." She said smiling as well._

"_Lily, I am-"_

"_Still blaming yourself for the inevitable I see."_

"_I didn't want—"_

"_Would you stop blaming yourself and remember that speech you made?" James spat._

"_But-"_

"_No, buts! You wrote that speech, for once Sev follow your own counsel and stop living in the past." Snape sighed and could feel tears brim in his eyes._

"_Now, we have been watching you and see that you have Sirius to help you too. Tell him we say hello won't you dear?" Lily asked taking his hand and squeezing it._

"_Does this mean good-bye?" he sniffled._

"_For now Sev, for now."_

Snape woke up with a jolt and saw that he was late for his next class. Quickly he pulled his shoes on and rushed out the door to the Potions classroom. He would not forget that dream, and he hoped to speak with them again in the evening when he could speak to them longer.

Dinner was a bother. Serenity didn't want to eat anything and he had absolutely no clue why. But he accepted her answer and allowed her to just sit in his lap and watch as the others dug into their food. For some reason Snape only just noticed that Sirius was not present at the table.

"Ladybug, did Uncle Padfoot go?" he asked watching her dose.

"Yes, he said the Ministry wanted him." he nodded and took another bite from his roast beef. Snape sighed; he would have to reprimand the mutt tomorrow.

Bedtime was far easier then supper. Serenity went to bed without any objections, she was actually in bed and asleep before Snape even had the chance to take his shoes off. "The mutt must have really worked her into exhaustion."

Snape went to bed but the dream did not come back and in the middle of semi consciousness he heard his name being called. "Daddy…daddy_." _

_Wait that is my name but not to anyone but-_

"Serenity?" Snape opened his eyes slowly and looked to see his little girl knuckling her eyes. The sight of her in tears alarmed Snape and had him up and swinging around.

"Serenity?" he said again.

One hand grasped a fragile shoulder, the other groping for his wand, eyes scanning the dark corners of his chamber and down the hall.

"What is wrong Serenity?"

Serenity coughed, shivered, and sniffled.

"I wet my bed." She breathed, before dissolving into tears again.

Snape sighed somewhat in relief, at least until he cupped her face in his hands and realized she was far too hot.

"You have a fever, pumpkin." He said very worried and trying to scoop the shivering child in his arms despite her feeble urge to resist.

"I'm wet." She bawled.

"It's alright," her father assured picking her up none the less, "when you have a fever you have less control. It was an innocent accident."

"I don't feel so good." She whispered. "I'm sorry daddy…I feel like a baby."

She was speaking so softly that Snape barely heard her. Closer like this he could feel the damp fever of his child's skin and the shallow breaths she took. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said worriedly, carrying her across their quarters to the bathroom.

"Daddy, you won't tell anyone I wet the bed will you?" she asked ever so feebly. Snape pulled her night shirt and pajama bottoms off.

"Of course not, honey." He murmured magically filling the tub with warm water. Snape picked Serenity up once more and settled her into the water. He held her body with one hand and washed her with the other. Serenity was so tired that she began dosing in the tub. He wringed the cloth once more and gently wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Once that had been done Snape pulled her up from the tub and wrapped her in a warm towel. "My b-b-b-b-body aches daddy…and my head hurts…and…" she stopped abruptly going into tears and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Shh…I know you are in pain honey, but do not worry. I will give you a potion for it." He picked Serenity up and carried her into her room. He pulled out another pair of pajamas and dressed her as quickly as possible. "Wait here love and I'll go and get you a potion for the fever."

Snape pulled out several vials from his potions cupboard. When he came back Serenity was crying again. "Shh…honey, please do not cry. I promise I will make you better."

"I know…but I feel…s-s-s-so icky, daddy." She cried.

"I know sweetie, but do not worry I will make it go away." Serenity nodded and leaned against Snape. "I want you to drink this it will make the pain go away."

At first Serenity resisted but then she obediently did as Snape requested. "I know it doesn't taste the best." he said noticing Serenity gag a bit. She nodded but made a moan as Snape placed another vial in her hand.

"I know you really don't like it Serenity, but it will make you better."

Serenity sighed and downed the vial, promptly throwing up after. "I'm…sorry…" she gasped covering her mouth. Snape took out his wand and waved it making the sick disappear.

"There is nothing wrong, I should have expected that." He did not make her drink another potion. It would have been a pointless thing, seeing as her body wouldn't be able to keep it.

"I cannot give you anything, sweetie. You'd probably throw it back up then what would the point be in giving you one."

Snape had moved her onto the couch with him and was rubbing her back to give her some comfort. He had wrapped her in several blankets and placed a cold wash rag on her forehead, since magical methods weren't having any effect he resorted to muggle methods. He had gone to the kitchen and got her charged water for the pain in her stomach. That had worked about as well as the potions, but she did say that it was not as bad as before. Her head ache was something a little more complicated to medicate seeing as she was too young to take any pain killers. But Snape decided that sleep would probably take care of it. He would try and get her to drink a potion later when her stomach could handle it but until then he could tell it would be a long night.

"Sev…Sev, wake up you lazy cow…SEV!"

Snape's eyes popped open and he sat up. Had he been sleeping on the couch all night?

_Oww…by the way my neck feels that's probably a yes._

"What?" he looked and saw that Sirius had returned but Serenity was no longer on the couch with him.

"Where's my daughter?"

"I put her to bed, why didn't you give her something for the fever?"

"Listen you mutt…I did, she just couldn't keep any of it down."

"Well, when I came in I found her shivering on your lap…she drank the potion for me."

"The charged water must have taken affect. You said she was in bed, did you sit with her."

"Yeah, and I told her a story and she went to sleep."

Snape rubbed his eyes. "What story, pray tell did you tell her?"

"The one where Moony, Prongs, you, and I started the biggest food fight Hogwarts has ever seen."

Snape smirked and let out a low chuckle. "I remember how you threw a whole pudding and it hit Albus…he thought it was me and chucked a pie at my head."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, but you ducked and it hit James"

"Yeah and then he grabbed a plate of scones and sent them flying…poor Lily."

"She wanted to knock you senseless from starting that fight."

Snape looked at him and cocked his eyebrow. "I started that food fight?"

"Yes, you did." He said that usual dog like smile appearing on his face.

"You are a twit. One, you are attempting to lie to an Occlumens, two you are telling the tale to a person who has lived through the experience." Snape stood and went into the kitchen.

"Aw, well you can't blame me for trying Sev." He laughed following him.

"So, what time is it?" Snape asked making tea.

"A little after six thirty." Said Sirius. Snape nodded and took three cups out of the kitchen cabinet.

"You are drinking for two?" Sirius asked thickly.

"You truly are as smart as you look Padfoot." Snape replied composedly.

Sirius laughed and smiled bigly at him.

"I'm going to give Serenity something to warm her up."

"Yeah, and what are you going to poison her with?" he said sarcastically.

"She has to drink the fever reducer somehow forbid me from telling her she is doing so."

"I thought you couldn't flavor potions, doesn't it screw them up or something?"

"That is the case for most adult given potions, but when you are an adult or teenager the potion needs to be stronger. Serenity is five so adding a little essence to the already watered down potion won't make a difference."

Sirius stared at Snape for a second and then said, "You really need to get out more, maybe I should-"

"Mutt, whatever thought you had in that already empty skull better not reach my ears." Snape spat pouring a little tea in a mug and stirring the potion in as well.

"Well I think it would do you good…I mean you aren't exactly bad looking."

"Oh, you are so kind." Snape laughed leaving the kitchen and walking into Serenity's room.

It was cool in her room, but then again Snape always kept it that way. He could hear her raspy breathing from over her blankets and sat on the bed feeling her forehead. He sighed with relief. Her fever had broken and gone back to its normal cool temperature. Still better safe then sorry.

"Serenity…wake up love." At first he got no answer but then he heard. "Daddy…go bug someone else…" Snape laughed a bit.

"C'mon love, if you don't get up now I'll drop you in the lake."

Instantly Serenity shot up her full attention on him. "Daddy, you wouldn't do that."

"Do you really want to test that wager."

"No, daddy…I know you are that mean. Because Uncle Prongs and Padfoot said that you had to be the grumpiest friend they ever had."

"Oh, did they?" Snape looked out the door and saw Sirius there.

"Sev, don't kids say the craziest things…it must be the fever." Sirius smiled still and whispered. "Traitor." Under his breath.

"What else did Uncle Padfoot say?" Snape asked settling himself on the bed.

"He said that you have one of the driest senses of humors but can always make a good joke…and that you act like you're all tough around your students but a real pushover when it comes to me…and that you used to snog mummy in the potions room."

Snape almost dropped off the bed. "I'm going to have to talk to Uncle Padfoot about certain discussions he has with you." He said leaving the room.

"Please drink that darling, if your fever is gone that will surely keep it away." Serenity nodded and began sipping from the warm mug.

Snape went out and found Sirius sitting at the kitchen table. "So, you told her about Calli and mine's sessions." He said joining him.

"It came up at the time." Sirius said sipping from his cup.

"And how pray tell did this little discussion come up?" Snape asked humoring him

"Well it was on the lines of how babies are born but I kind of left off at the snogging."

"I wish you would refrain from telling her such tales, it is not healthy for her to hear such things."

"What is so unhealthy about it?"

"I don't want her to become curious and set out after such a thing. Plus, you just ruined my credibility for when I tell her she cannot date until she is twenty-two."

Sirius broke out with laughter and sighed. "If she is anything like you it wouldn't matter if you said something against it or not!"

"Good point…still one must always try their hardest."

As the day rolled on Snape watched Serenity become stir crazy.

"Daddy!" he heard her whine.

"What?" he whined back.

He saw Serenity walk into his study dressed in only a nightgown and slippers. "I'm bored."

"And I'm English, it's nice to meet you."

Serenity folded her arms over her chest and pouted. "Fine, go get your blanket and a book. I'll read to you." He watched a gorgeous smile appear on her face as she scurried away.

Snape read a book that he was surprised interested her so. It was called Sense and Sensibility. She showed great interest in the Colonel Brandon and Maryanne Dashwood, their love story was one of the more complex and Snape decided that he would have to read this book once more to himself later on.

When Serenity had finally decided to stop fighting her own stubbornness and go to sleep Snape stood and left the quarters. He had plenty of time to make his class of third years, so at least he wouldn't fall too far behind.

"Sit." he spat coldly. They all did as told accept Emery, who, went to the front and smiled brightly at him.

"Hello Professor Snape...is Serenity well today?" Snape placed his quill down and actually smiled at the young girl.

"I am afraid she isn't...she misses you all so much though I can assure you. I think she has a little crush on Alex." Snape said giving the young Wollingberry a cold glare.

"That little girl of yours is such a heart breaker." Emery said taking her seat.

Alex sucked his cheeks in and chewed on them, basically what he did to annoy the crap out of Severus. Snape's eye twitched as he stood up and began to take roll.

"Psst." Terry whispered quietly. Alex hadn't heard him, so he continued to stare off into space.

"Pssst." Terry said a little louder. Once again, Alex didn't hear him.

"PSST, PIST PIST! PIIIIIISSSTTT!!" Alex turned around with eyebrow cocked, wondering who was looking for a death wish.

"NICHOLAS IF I HEAR ONE MORE NOISE OUT OF THAT TRAP YOU WILL LOSE YOUR HOUSE SO MANY POINTS IT WILL TAKE YOU TILL NEXT YEAR TO GET THEM ALL BACK!" the whole room fell silent but Emery was giggling uncontrollably.

"...Psst." Terrance whispered quietly, making both Alex and himself giggle so hard it seemed like they were crying.

"What the hell is your problem Nicholas?!" Snape spat meanly, slamming his hands down onto his desk.

"Your threats are so harsh sir...I feel insecure! Alex! Come comfort me, my love!" Alex became hysterical, falling off his chair and looking like he was having a seizure.

"I said come over to me, you twit, not make love to the floor!" Terry gasped between out bursts of laughter. Everyone in the room at this point was either laughing, or crying.

"ENOUGH! Wollingberry and Nicholas that is fifty points from Gryfindor-"

"Fifty!" yelled Terry no longer laughing.

"Each." Severus said a small smirk playing on his lips. "And stay after class so we can discuss your detention."

Emery through a note at Alex who read it silently.

"Yes he is that mean." Alex spat back quietly.

"If you would just behave-"

"Oh, just like a Slytherin." he said coldly.

"I'm not defending him because I like him, I'm defending him because he asked you to be quiet and you ignored his warning."

Alex rolled his eyes and crumpled the note in his hands, throwing it up in the air and hitting it with his hand so that it would hit June Chancellor in the back of the head.

"MR. WOLLINGBERRY, EIGHTY POINTS FROM GRYFINDOR!" Snape fumed, June holding the back of her head in pain.

"EIGHTY?!" Alex snapped, standing up in rage. "WHO SPIT IN YOUR PUMPKIN JUICE?!"

"SIT WOLLINGBERRY BEFORE I TAKE TWICE AS MANY POINTS!" Alex didn't budge. "Fine we will play it your way. Thanks to you Mr. Wollingberry the rest of you will write me a three foot essay on the effect the moon has on potions. You are all dismissed except you Mr. Wollingberry."

Emery looked back on Alex with an angry yet sad expression, she sighed abruptly grabbing her books and rushing out the door. Terrance grabbed his books as well, but as he walked by, he looked apologetic and gave a look that said, "I'll wait for you in the common room, we can do our essays together, I'm really sorry, and tell me all the details." When he left, only Snape and Alex were standing in the now quiet classroom.

"Mr. Wollingberry why must you make my class a living Hell?! You know that I am already getting less and less sleep with Serenity being ill and yet you continue to press my buttons!"

Alex folded his arms over his chest and sighed. "I am sorry sir, but taking 180 points from Gryfindor?!"

Snape sighed and was about to say more when a small cry came into the room. "Daddy." the little girl walked over in bare feet and took hold of Snape's hand. "Serenity, why are you out of bed?"

"I had another bad dream daddy, please come and read to me...please." Snape sighed tired.

"Honey, I have another class to teach…can't you please go back to the apartment?"

"But…daddy?" she pleaded, her lower lip starting to quiver.

"Sir…I'll take care of her for you." Alex said suddenly.

"Mr. Wollingberry, what kind of fool do you take me for?" he spat rubbing his temples.

"Do you really want me to answer that sir?" Alex replied slyly.

"Ha Ha, watch your mouth Wollingberry before I charm it off. Even if I did accept your offer, I have no spare money to pay you."

"I'll do it for free sir, you can trust me! I have a little brother about her age and he is still breathing."

Snape looked up and made his eyes very big.

"It was just a joke sir, he is fine!" Alex said holding his hands up in peace.

Snape looked at his daughter then at Alex, he did need some spare time to himself and he would not mind having an extra hand to help him.

"Fine, you may look after my daughter," Alex smiled and winked playfully at Serenity, "but, you will follow my rules and regulations to the letter, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal sir!" Alex said saluting him.

Snape rolled his eyes and then turned to his daughter. "Serenity, this is one of my students Alex, you said he was kind of cute-"

"Daddy!" Serenity said blushing horribly.

"Well you did, any who he is going to be watching you from time to time when I am too busy. You are to do whatever he says and listen to him when he tells you where you can go, where you can't go, when you can go, when you can't, and so on and so fourth."

Serenity nodded as did Alex. "Ok, munchkin…let's go and leave daddy to his work."

"Bye daddy." Serenity looked at her feet and followed Alex out.

_Doesn't daddy want to me around me anymore? _

Her thoughts disappeared as Alex lead her up to the Gryfindor Common Room.

"Do you know who Emery is Serenity?" he asked breaking through her thoughts.

"Yes, but she's a Slytherin."

"Yeah, but every now and again we let her come in the Gryfindor Common Room, don't tell your dad though. He'd have kittens if he found out."

Serenity sighed and followed him to the top floor. Facing them was a picture of a very robust lady in a pink dress.

"Password." She said in a very high pitched voice.

"Capute Draconis." He said in an equally high pitched voice.

The picture flapped open and Alex coaxed her in.

"Hey Alex-" Terrance was about to come over when Serenity caught his attention. "Wow…what are you doing with the Snape kid? You know that git will have a fit if he finds her missing-"

"MY DADDY IS NOT A GIT!" Serenity yelled.

She walked towards him and kicked him hard in a very uncomfortable place. Terrance fell to the floor shrieking in pain and gasping for air.

"Serenity that was very bad of you!" Alex yelled. "Go sit on that couch and don't move a muscle." He said resembling his most strict potion's master.

"I will definitely be telling your father about this." He said watching her bow her cute little head.

Alex helped Terrance up and over to one of the squashy armchairs. "It looks like that little brat has to listen to everything you tell her." He said smiling cruelly. "That gives me an idea."

"No, no ideas! Just like you said this _is_ Snape's daughter and he would probably take a quill to my eyes and use parchment to collect the blood if she was unhappy."

"Oh, c'mon! We could have some real fun with the brat."

"Stop calling her that…she doesn't seem that bad."

Terrance was just about to argue when Emery came in through the portrait hole.

"Hey Alex, how was your chat with Professor- Serenity?" she looked at the little red head sitting on the sofa. "ALEX…WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!"

"I'm baby-sitting her, Em." He said coolly.

"No seriously." Emery said looking back at Serenity.

"I am serious."

"Yeah right." She scoffed going to Serenity. "Honey, did these two morons take you from your daddy?"

"No, daddy gave me to them because he doesn't want me around anymore."

Emery was just about to argue when Terrance began leading her out.

"Now, don't you worry your pretty little head about the little snake! She is in good hands and we will take extremely good care of her!"

"But-Serenity, if they do anything come to me!" and with that Emery was shoved out the door.

Alex looked Serenity up and down. She really was a gorgeous little girl; he bet that if she smiled it would light the whole world. He could also see that when she felt sad that it made storm clouds appear over the school.

"Hey, Serenity," he said gaining her attention, "ya want to go and play some quidditch?"

Just as he had anticipated Serenity's face lit up with an extremely audacious smile.

"But daddy says I can't play quidditch."

"Well what daddy doesn't know won't hurt me." He said pulling her up onto his shoulders and heading for the exit.

"Terry you are invited to tag along as well!"

Terrance scowled. He did not like hanging out with a future dark wizard. He had heard the rumors around the wizarding community and knew that only a dark wizard can destroy a dark wizard.

"Terrance?"

Terrance looked and saw that they were awaiting his answer. "Yeah, I guess I'll go with you."

Serenity had always adored flying but her daddy didn't really like her doing it that much. Ashley had snuck some snacks from the kitchen before leaving the school and was actually enjoying watching little Serenity zooming through the sky like a red headed comet.

"Who knew an old bat like Snape could fly?" Terrance commented turning his attention away from the tempting sight. It was such a lovely fall to the ground below-

"Serenity, come down here and eat something will you!? I don't want dear old daddy on my butt because you are hungry later."

Serenity landed right next to them and laughed, "That was so much fun! Mr. Wollingberry will you teach me some tricks?"

"Sure kiddo, but you have to promise me something."

Serenity nodded waiting to know what the catch was.

"You must never, ever, call me Mr. Wollingberry again. I know I'm probably ancient to you but I am not that old."

"Now Snape, he is old! Like on his way to the grave old!"

"What…daddy isn't old." Serenity said fear brimming in the pupil of her eye.

"Sure he is…he's like what, thirty-one?"

"But that's not old…papa Albus is waaay older then that!"

Alex noticed that Serenity's lower lip was starting to tremble.

"Everyone has to die at some point kiddo." He said somewhat sadly.

"I know, but not my daddy-"

"What kind of moron are you…God didn't give your _daddy_ and exception, if anything I wouldn't be surprised if Snape was killed tomorrow-"

"TERRY!" Alex spat. "What the Hell is wrong with you, you don't say that to anyone!"

He was about to reassure her when he saw that Serenity was running at full speed back to the castle.

"Great, do you know what Snape will do to _us_ if he sees her in tears!? HE'LL BLOODY WELL KILL US!"

"What do you mean _us_; you were supposed to be watching her!"

"YA KNOW WHAT! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! FOR GOD'S SAKE WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE SUCH A BASTARD?!" before Terrance could answer Alex ran in the opposite direction to set out for the crying five year old.

Her daddy wasn't in the potions room nor was he in the Great Hall. Their abode was empty as was the Slytherin Common Room.

_What if what that Terry kid said was true…what if daddy is…dead!_

Serenity began to burst into tears. She didn't want her daddy to be dead! She didn't want him to go and leave like James, Lily, and Harry!

"Daddy!" she sobbed. "D-D-Daddy…where…hiccup…are you!"

Snape hated when Dumbledore invited him upstairs for tea. The old man was always set on stuffing him with food, seeing that to everyone in this blasted castle thought he look too skinny. He walked down the dungeon corridor seeing as now would be a perfect time to sleep for a spell.

"Daddy…Daddy!"

Snape stopped in his tracks, was that his little girl?

_Well who the Hell else would it be you complete and utter twit!_

He ran down the hall until he found a cringing Serenity sitting in the middle of the dungeon floor.

"Serenity, what happened?"

"DADDY!" she ran over to him and attached herself to his leg. "Daddy…hiccup…"

"Darling what is the matter?!" he stooped down and wrapped his arms around the child.

"I don't…w-w-want…you…t-t-to…to…d-d-d-die…d-d-d-d-daddy!" she slurred.

"Die…I'm not going to die? What in Merlin's name brought this on?"

"Terrance…said that you were old…and that…you were going to die…tomorrow! Don't DIE Daddy!" she yelled before dissolving into tears again.

"That no good," he stopped himself before he said something truly unholy, "I'm not going to die tomorrow." He said smartly.

"But…daddy…you are ancient-"

"I am not, as you so plainly put, ancient. I am only thirty-one."

"That…is…a-a-nicent!" she sobbed hysterically.

Snape wanted to laugh but could tell that that would not help Serenity's mood.

"Hey, Sev," Severus turned and saw Sirius walking towards him, "Would you and Serenity-" he stopped abruptly and looked at Serenity. "What's wrong peanu-uh, princess?"

"Daddy…is…ancient!" she cried.

Sirius couldn't help himself he broke out into uncontrollable laughter. "Oh…Oh, dear God!" he laughed leaning against the wall.

"Yes, go on and laugh mutt…but while you laugh please remember that you are several months older then I am!" Snape spat rubbing Serenity's back.

"Daddy…stop…getting…older!" he heard his baby whimper.

Snape chuckled. "Honey pie, even if I could I wouldn't want to."

"Why…don't you want to be wit me forever?"

"_With_," he corrected tenderly, "and of course I do. But my dear as we grow older we become wiser. When you were a baby you didn't know how to do half as much as you do now, when you were a baby you could only say one word."

"Really…what?" she sniffled.

"Da Da." Snape said proudly with a smile plastered on his face.

"That's two words you potion bat." Sirius said laughing more.

Snape shot him and evil look before turning back to Serenity

"But…when we…d-d-do get older…do we still have…to…?" she stopped uncertain.

"Die?" Sirius asked finishing her thought for her.

Serenity nodded quickly and hid her face in Severus' robes once more. "Unfortunately…everyone has to die-"

"But what if you die before me daddy…I don't want to be all alone."

Snape could hear footsteps coming from the following rooms and decided that it would be wiser if they took their little conversation into the apartment. They went inside and sat at the kitchen table.

"You will not be all alone if I die. If I were to die you would go stay with Uncle Padfoot, or Uncle Moony, and at one time it was James and Lily that also wanted to have you, so you will never be alone." He paused to make sure Serenity understood; this was actually a very complex discussion.

"But daddy, you are still old-"

"Now, I am the youngest teacher in this school…I am not old…nor am I ancient as you put it before" Snape saw that what he was saying still was not computing with his little girl's mind.

Snape sighed, took out his wand and conjured seven green rectangle chips and one that was little over half the size of the others, put them in a row, and then conjured one pink rectangle chip that was placed next to the first row. "See here, Serenity?" he pointed at the pink chip. "This represents you and the five years you have lived." The child nodded. "These," he pointed at the green chips, "Represents how old I am. See? I've lived little over six and a half Serenity's. And because wizards and witches live up to around two hundred I still have about forty-one more Serenity's to go."

Serenity looked at the chips and calmed enough to stop crying.

"What about Padfoot?"

"He's the same age as me?" Severus said glaring at the giggling mutt.

"Mooney?"

"Same age as myself and Sirius." He said once again.

Snape heard the door to his chamber open but ignored it knowing it was either Albus or Poppy.

"Papa Albus?"

"Ah, now he is old."

"That I am my boy, and you would do well to respect that of your elders." Dumbledore said approaching them all.

"Papa Albus!" Serenity jumped off the kitchen chair and ran into his arms.

"Hello my beautiful child, Severus said you were not feeling well."

"I'm better now; daddy took good care of me."

Dumbledore smiled and kissed her cheek again. "Serenity, can you go and play so daddy and I can talk?"

Serenity looked at Severus who nodded in agreement. She hopped out of Dumbledore's arms and ran into the living room.

"Is there something wrong Albus?" Sirius asked sitting next to Snape.

"Regrettably there is, and unfortunately it ties to more then just one thing." He sat across from Severus so he was able to be heard by both men. "Unfortunately the public has some concerns for the well being of their little heroine."

"Wait…why, she wasn't harmed by the Dark Lord in any way-"

"They are not afraid of Voldemort hurting her, my boy, they are afraid that you will hurt her."

"WHAT?!" Snape yelled outraged and Sirius looked out the kitchen door to make sure Serenity wasn't peeking. "WHY?!" he screamed.

"Apparently the fact that you were one of Voldemort's prized Death Eater's concerns them."

"And you did not bother to vouch for me-"

"Of course I did Severus, but the crowd seems to think otherwise." Dumbledore said trying to maintain his temper, he loved Severus as a son but hated when the boy disrespected him so, especially when he did not give Dumbledore the chance to finish his story. "They want her to be taken to another relative-"

"Over my bloody dead body." Snape said standing.

"Severus Snape, sit down and let me finish!" Dumbledore said sternly.

Snape sat down instantly and closed his mouth with a snap.

"I understand that you are upset and I was just as cross as yourself but let me finish what I need to tell you then we will go on from there." He waited for Severus to nod before he could continue. "Now I am trying my hardest to convince them otherwise but it was made twice as difficult seeing as not all Death Eaters were taken to Azkaban."

Sirius could feel that this was where his part came in. "We're looking for Lucious Malfoy, Teon Macntyre, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Evan Mcnair. Not exactly the safest bunch of people."

"So are they after my blood?"

"No they are after Serenity's, they want revenge." Dumbledore said sadly,

At first they all sat there in silence consumed in thought. What in the world was Severus to do? He had no living relatives and there was no doubt in his mind that Snape Manor was probably being watched by either Death Eaters or Ministry officials.

"Severus…what about the cottage?" Sirius suggested. "You said so yourself that the only other living being is about twenty miles in the other direction."

"Where is this Summer Cottage Severus?"

"Isn't it in Ireland, Sev?"

"Yes it is, but the weather is very nasty during winter-"

"Sev, now you are just making excuses." Sirius said sitting back in his chair.

"I am not, the weather is very undesirable. Why do you think it is my _Summer_ Cottage?"

"So you'll have a few rainy days, big deal." Sirius argued.

"But what about my classes, I can't just up and leave-"

"Quite the contrary Severus, it will not take long to find a replacement teacher."

"But-"

"Severus Snape, you cannot fight this! You have either two choices, go into hiding or give your daughter up to another-"

"Well who would be the guardian?" he asked.

"It would be I or Remus, but seeing as I am an auror and Lupin is a werewolf, it would be a Foster Parent."

That would not do maybe he could place Glamours on Serenity and let her live with Albus or one of the other teachers. What was he saying; he was trying to basically give his daughter away!

"Fine…we will go into hiding, but I don't know how you expect me to continue living without any money-"

"Severus Snape, you know damn well that Albus will allow this to be a paid absence. Right Albus?"

"Quite right my boy, we will not abandon you Severus."

Snape nodded and sat farther back into his chair. "When would you like us to depart, Headmaster?"

"If it is not too much to ask of you Severus I would like you to vacate the school by tomorrow morning. That way I can explain your absence to the students during breakfast."

Snape nodded and stood from the table. "I think I'm going to take Serenity to dinner, she hasn't eaten anything all day. And then I have some students I need to see to." His lip curled into a smile and then he said, "And it is so lucky of them to catch me when I was already in such a cheerful mood."

Severus heard Sirius' bark like laugh as he went into the living room. Serenity was lying on the floor with a piece of parchment and crayons. "Look daddy!" she said running towards him.

"What?" he gasped in an extremely dramatic fashion and pulling her up into his arms

She showed him the piece of parchment and his face lit up with a smile. It was a large pink heart and on the inside was written, rather sloppily of course, Daddy Luvs Me!

"I wrote it in green because you said you like green, right daddy?"

"You know me so well love bug."

"Do you like it daddy?"

"I love it baby!" he said tickling her sides until she began giggling uncontrollably. "Are you hungry, dear heart?"

"No, daddy." She said shaking her head.

"Well I am why don't you come and share a plate with me?"

"Okay daddy." She said wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Don't drop me, okay."

"Never my love. If I had it my way I would never let you go."

When Severus got the Great Hall he was bombarded with apologies from Ashley.

"Sir, I am very so very sorry about how Terry acted! Please don't cut me up into potion ingredients!"

"I am not in the mood to deal with you tonight Wollingberry and I probably won't be able to punish you until I come back from vacation-"

"Your going on vacation sir?" Alex asked surprised.

"Yes, as is Serenity right here." He said pulling Serenity farther up on his hip. He looked and noticed that Serenity had fallen asleep.

"Is there anything I can-"

"No, Mr. Wollingberry there isn't but you can tell Mr. Nicholas that I will be having a couple words with him when I return."

Severus continued walking to the teachers table when a thought came to his mind…what if he didn't return?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking Serenity was never a problem but today was one of those days when she was just grumpy and tired. He had warned her several times to mind her mouth or Snape would curse it to become glued shut. Sirius had met them before they left and did not look at all happy to see them go.

"I'll come over every now and then to check on you, but I have to tell you that I will most likely come in dog form." He looked at Serenity and smiled, then he turned to Snape and whispered, "Please believe me Sev, that this is not because I believe you need a vacation…but do try and enjoy yourself…and-and try to work out this thing with you and the Potter's."

Severus was just about to say something when Dumbledore came towards them. "All set and ready my boy?" he asked picking Serenity up, who wasn't too fond of being touched at the moment.

"As we will ever be Headmaster." He said somewhat meanly as he took Serenity from him.

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Papa Albus will you come visit to?" she asked pitifully.

"I will try my best gorgeous." He said stroking her head lovingly.

Serenity nodded and Severus transported their bags to the cottage. "Albus, at some point I'm going to have to return to the Manor and retrieve a few more things."

"My boy, make a list and I will retrieve them for you." Dumbledore said a determined glint in his eyes.

Snape sighed in defeat and walked out of the castle and onto the grounds. He looked at the school and then at the gate to leave it. Maybe this would do him some good, maybe it would do both him and his daughter some good. Or maybe it could end up being a disaster that the two of them have to suffer.

The cottage was just as he had left it all those years ago; the only thing missing was the sound of laughter coming from James, Lily, and Harry. Often during the War he would invite them to stay and enjoy the peace and quiet. Now it was far too quiet for Severus' liking.

"Daddy." He heard his tired daughter coo. "I want to lie down, can you let me go?"

"Are you tired, honey?" he asked looking at her pale face.

"Yes, really tired."

"Okay, I'll wake you when dinner is ready."

He watched her nod and go up the stairs to her room.

Snape sighed sitting in front of the warm fireplace. A loud clap of thunder rang through the house and Snape assumed that at any moment Serenity would come flying down those steps and into his lap, but that did not come.

"What the?" he rose from his chair and walked up the stairs as quickly as he could without making too much of a racket.

He opened the door to Serenity's room to see that she really had gone to sleep. It confused him seeing as Serenity slept fine the night before, her nightmares weren't even enough to awaken her. He summoned a chair and set at her bed side. _I wonder what visions her memory is conjuring._

For a moment he considered going into her mind himself to see what she was seeing but then quickly discarded the idea at the thought of the mental damage it could have on her already now relaxed mind.

_What are you seeing honey that you are so compelled to see it again?_

Serenity shifted in the bed and shivered.

Serenity awoke with a start and began searching the room. It was dark; she must have been asleep for quite a while. Her head was aching and her belly hurt again almost as bad as it had last night

"Daddy!" she called.

As if on cue Serenity could hear footsteps protruding up the steps and down the hallway. "What is it, Serenity?" he asked running into the room.

He looked at Serenity and saw that tears were just barely balancing on her eyelids. "Did the bad man come back, love?"

"No…I don't feel good daddy." She whispered.

Snape went over and placed his hand on Serenity's forehead. There was no strange rise in temperature as a matter of fact her temperature was at a normal cool degree. He looked at Serenity once more and raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you feel sick, Serenity?" he asked scooping her up into his arms.

"My belly hurts and my head is a little sore." She said snuggling her face into his neck.

"Do you think you would be able to drink a potion for me?"

"No," Serenity said, her voice trembling, "I don't want to throw up again daddy."

Snape pulled Serenity's head back and looked into her eyes. There was no sign of fever nor were her cheeks flushed. It was not like Serenity to lie about her health and her tone of voice sounded very sincere. To be completely honest Severus had no clue what to give her other then a pain reliever.

"Are you so certain you are going to throw up?" he asked rubbing circles into her back.

"Yes…I don't want to throw up daddy…" Serenity said more desperately.

"Do you feel like you are going to be sick right now?" Snape asked once again looking at Serenity.

She did not answer; Serenity knew that if she did daddy would make her drink a lot of water so she would have to throw up.

"Serenity Evans, do you feel like you are going to be sick? Because you know that the more you hold back the worse your tummy will feel?"

Serenity looked at her hands, she hated throwing up! It was the nastiest thing ever experienced by any human.

"No…I don't want to throw up." Serenity said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then you will sit and suffer with the pain." Severus said rather meanly.

"Fine." Serenity said pouting.

Snape sighed at his daughter's infuriating behavior and laid her on the couch rather roughly.

"I have no patience to deal with such behavior Serenity Evans," he said softly leaving the room and going into his study.

Serenity heard the door close and felt warm hot tears spill from her eyes. Why was her daddy so mad? He had never treated her so meanly before...maybe daddy really didn't want her around anymore!

Snape needed time to think, he was having such a hard time right now making sense of the situation. He and his daughter were in hiding, he could not work, he was not allowed to leave Ireland, and the next house hold was about twenty miles in the other direction. What was he to do with his spare time!? He could not handle all that much time alone, with nothing to keep him distracted. He could brew potions but some were far more advanced then others not to mention many took up to weeks to make and required constant supervision.

Snape groaned and rubbed his temples and looked at the clock, he had better start on dinner or Serenity would not eat at all. He took the last gulp from his brandy glass and left the room. When he went out into the living room Serenity was no longer there.

"Serenity!" he yelled walking from the living room to the kitchen.

She was not in the kitchen, nor was she in his room upstairs. When Severus checked his room and found it also to be empty his fears began to get the better of him.

"Serenity!" he yelled running through out the house.

He ran outside, it was raining cats and dogs and he prayed that Serenity was not foolish enough to venture out in such horrid weather.

"This is why I didn't want to stay in Ireland." he grumbled taking out his wand. "Point Me, Serenity Evans Snape."

A dim light appeared on the tip of his wand and as Severus came closer to Serenity the light began to get brighter. Finally he looked up and saw a small little figure underneath a large willow tree.

"Serenity!" Snape ran over to her and saw that she had fallen asleep in the rain.

He pulled her up into his arms and rushed her back to the house. When he got into the warmth he lit the fireplace and ran in front of it. He stripped Serenity of her wet clothes and wrapped her in a warm towel. Then he sat and waited for her to awaken.

"Daddy?"

Snape had fallen asleep with his daughter in his arms and when he awoke found her tugging at his shoulder.

"Serenity!" he held her close and kissed the top of her head. "Don't you ever do something so stupid again!" he spat.

"Why, you don't want me anymore." Serenity said with tear filled eyes.

"What do you mean I don't want you? Of course I want you!" he said stroking her cheek.

Serenity pulled away and shook her head in disbelief, "You said that you were too busy for me when you gave me to Alex." she said crying slightly.

"No, darling I said that when I was busy Alex would be watching you from time to time...I never meant that I was giving you away to him! I love you and no one will ever have you but me!" he said wiping each tear away.

"But...you yelled...at m-m-me..." Serenity said her lip trembling terribly.

Snape sighed, now he realized what he did was wrong. He was upset and taking out all his frustrations on his daughter. "I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you when you were feeling sick."

Serenity nodded and wiped her eyes. "I still don't feel good daddy."

"Well, it's no wonder seeing as you fell asleep in the cold rain." he said placing his hand on her head and feeling the distinct heat from a high fever. "You have a fever."

"Yuck." Serenity said laying back.

"Indeed, well let's get you into a warm pair of pajamas and into bed." he said picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

The night was calm and Serenity slept soundly waking up every now and again to make sure her daddy was still in the room watching her. When she woke again at about two a.m, she found that Severus had fallen asleep. Serenity sighed and laid back on her pillow, daddy deserved some time to sleep seeing as he had spent the whole evening watching her sleep. Serenity took the quilt that was draped over her bed and laid it on Snape.

"Sleep tight daddy." Serenity said kissing his hand before walking down the steps to the living room,

"Princess!"

Serenity jumped and looked at the fireplace, staring back at her was the face of Sirius.

"Uncle Padfoot!" she yelled excitedly.

"Yep, that's my name...so how are you and the old dungeon bat doing?"

"Why don't you ask the old dungeon bat yourself?" said a tired velvet like voice.

"Ah! Hello Sev!" Sirius said still smiling his dog like smile.

"Mutt please tell me you have a very good reason for calling so early in the morning. And Serenity Evans you better have good reason for not being in bed."

Serenity looked at her feet and then up at Snape. "Uh- I wanted a drink."

"Mmm Hmm and what was wrong with the glass of water I left on your night stand?"

"It was icky." Serenity said while wringing her hands.

"Sure it was, get your sick little butt up to bed."

"But daddy, I want to talk to uncle Padfoot!" Serenity said stomping her foot on the cold wooden floor.

Snape smirked at her behavior and said, "And people in Hell want ice water but they aren't getting that anytime soon." he pointed up to the steps and watched as Serenity stomped up them.

"With a little less attitude Serenity Evans or I will make sure to spank your hide."

When he heard that Serenity was no longer stomping up the stairs he sat in front of the fireplace to speak with Sirius more privately.

"What's the news Sirius?" he asked softly.

"Well," Sirius looked around the corner as if to make sure no one was there, "move over, I'm coming through."

Snape nodded and did as he was told. When Sirius came through he noticed that he had a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand.

"You might want to read this, Sev." he said handing him the paper.

Snape snatched it from his hands and opened it to the front page. There in black and white was a picture of him carrying Serenity from the Potter's house. He continued to look and began reading down the article a loud.

"The search for the wizarding world's savior still continues and although there are no sign of the young Serenity Snape authorities are more determine then ever. I reporter Rita Seeker have been looking into the affairs of the young little heroine and have found that her father and her have gone into hiding; the minister for magic had this to say. "The savior of our world will not live with one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's followers. We will find Ms. Serenity Snape," Snape paused trying to keep the volume of his tone low, "and see to it that she is put in the care of another more responsible guardian. Thank you no more comments." After the informative conversation from the Minister I set out after Headmaster Albus Dumbledore who was less then happy to reveal any information to myself personally but I was able to come by some juicy evidence that Severus Snape's daughter was marked that of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Snape slammed his fists down on the coffee table and threw the newspaper into the fireplace watching it crackle and burn.

"I cannot believe this! The Minister has seen me with my daughter and where the Hell did they get that fucking picture!?" he yelled furious.

"Calm down Severus-

"I will not calm down! What the Hell are these moron's playing at!" he spat sitting on the sofa.

"They are trying to take Serenity but Severus there is more then just that. Your house was practically demolished the other day, I was so close to capturing Malfoy but he slipped away with my cousin. You remember Bellatrix I presume."

"What about the other two?" he asked a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"They disappeared but not with Malfoy and Lestrange."

Snape sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I can't handle living like this, Sirius!" he confessed.

"I don't believe you Severus Snape." Sirius said shaking his head and sitting next to him. "You are the most stubborn person I have ever met I know that your will power knows no bounds-"

"I can't do it Padfoot, although Callivera was a horrible mother she kept me company and James and Lily...this was our vacation home."

"Severus, you need to let go. I know that it is hard for you because James you and I were like brothers but Sev you have a daughter that needs your love and apparently you have been neglecting her that love."

"I-"

"You know that you cannot act this way forever if you want to give your daughter the childhood you never had. Do you see the pattern here?"

Severus sighed, he did. When he was a child his mother died from a muggle cancer called Leukemia and his father who had at one time been caring became a cold, abusive, alcoholic arse. Sev had sworn to never raise a hand to his child or treat his kin like the way his father did. But despite that promise he could see the resemblance in the situation.

"What can I do?"

"You can stop living in the past and go towards the future."

Severus nodded but looked around the house, he hated being all alone it was so quiet and eerie, Now Severus did like his alone time no and again but because he was so used to having students jumping around him and his nephew Harry all over him during the Summer Holidays made it more or less irritating rather then relaxing.

"It's too quiet here." he said childishly.

"I have a solution for that." Sirius said happily.

"Oh, when you say something like that it makes me feel nauseous."

"Don't worry; it isn't a female...although I still think you would do well to find yourself another woman."

"No thank you, I've had my fill of women, now what is this solution."

"Well you of course remember Remus?"

"Of course! How could I forget the man that almost bit my head off..._literally_."

Sirius turned red, that was his fault. "Please don't mention that to him...he feels really bad about it to this day-"

"I know mutt and relax I have more couth then that. Please continue what about Remus?"

"Well he has just found himself in a very upsetting situation. You see his older brother died and his daughter was left in the care of Remus and you know how hard it is for Remus to hold a job considering the fact that he is a werewolf so I thought that since you want someone to keep you company you would allow Lupin and his niece to stay with you. That way it will keep you busy as well as the little princess."

Snape nodded in approval. "That is actually a good idea Padfoot. Very well you can tell Moony that he is welcome to stay here with his niece...what did you say her name was?"

"I didn't. Her name is Rachel she is about Serenity's age maybe a month or two older."

"Okay then you can tell Rachel and Remus they may stay here, when should I be expecting them?"

"Possibly around noon later today."

"Alright then, well I am going to go to bed, I will talk to you later mutt."

Sirius laughed and said, "Should I show you my birth certificate?"

"Why would I want to see your birth certificate mutt?"

"Because you seem to think that my name is mutt and not Sirius."

Snape smirked and chuckled, "Ah yes but mutt is so you...it says a lot about you Padfoot."

When Sirius disappeared Snape went upstairs to tell the news to Serenity. He opened the door to her bedroom and found her passed out in the chair Severus had been occupying during the evening. He smiled and scooped the small child up into his arms and tucked her comfortably into bed.

"Da?" she asked still drowsy and in a deep sleep.

"Yes love, I'm here." he said kissing her forehead and stroking her hair.

"I love you daddy." Serenity yawned turning on her side.

"I love you too Serenity." Snape said grinning slightly.

He walked out of the room and into his own. He sat on his bed at first and sighed. His daughter still loved him, he didn't screw it up! He still had the chance to give his daughter the childhood he never had and hadn't he promised to in the first place? Tears filled his eyes and he nodded. He had and he was so close to breaking that promise.

When the sun had come up Snape found that he was the first up and Serenity was still asleep battling her fever induced dreams. Normally Severus would awaken her but right now he had to make breakfast and start the day. It was still chilly downstairs and for the love him he could not remember where the thermostat was. He shivered slightly and went into the kitchen. He looked and saw an owl over on the window sill. Calmly he walked over and opened the window. The bird had a package tied around its foot and Severus delicately took the package. He recognized the owl to belong to Minerva; he wondered what she could have sent. He opened the box and smiled. Bless that dear woman's heart for sending him his potion ingredients and books. He would have to definitely send her something for the trouble of getting around his messy potions cupboard.

When Serenity finally awoke Severus found her downstairs sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him.

"Good morning Serenity." He said kissing her head. "Hmm, your fever went down considerably. How are you feeling love?"

"Better daddy, what's for breakfast?"

Snape smiled, he was glad she had her appetite back, "What would you like my dear child?"

"Uhh…can I have some butter toast and scrabbled eggs please?" she asked grinning at him.

"Of course you can lady bug." He said kissing her cheek again and setting off to work.

When he had Serenity situated and eating breakfast he began telling her about the day to come.

"So uncle Moony is coming and he is bringing my cousin?" she asked taking another nibble of her toast.

"Yes, her name is Rachel and I thought you would enjoy playing with her."

"It will be nice having a friend over to play with, it gets really boring sometimes when it's just you and me daddy."

Severus chuckled and folded his arms over his chest as if offended by the innocent comment. "Oh, I see you don't like playing with me anymore."

"No, I do daddy but I want to play with someone my age….you're too old to play with me." Serenity said harmlessly.

"I am not too old to play with you." Severus argued reaching for her plate, "Are you finished?"

Serenity nodded and laughed. "Are you jealous daddy?"

"Of course not…but you were my best friend first." He said defensively.

"Nuh Uh, uncle Prongs is."

Severus smiled and sighed. "I think you mean was, love bug."

"Nope," Serenity began shaking her head, "he's still your friend…just a little bit farther away then you'd like him to be."

Snape stared at his daughter in amazement. It was as if this little five year old new more then he did. She probably did, she was after his daughter and very smart. Actually she reminded him a little bit of Albus.

"You're absolutely right my little angel." He said taking her plate and placing it in the kitchen sink.

The day consisted of Serenity bouncing around the room asking Severus when uncle Moony would be arriving or if she and he could go and retrieve them their selves. After the twentieth no he could see that his daughter was becoming more and more restless

"Would you like something to do?" Severus finally asked.

"No, I want to see uncle Moony!" Serenity whined.

"Well people in Hell want ice water but they aren't getting that any time soon."

"Daddy!" Serenity said reproachfully.

"Okay, why don't we go for a walk around the grounds?" Severus asked standing from his seat.

"Can't we go to uncle Padfoot's?" Serenity asked sadly.

"No, we can't risk being seen in London." Severus said coldly. "Go get your sneakers on and I'll tie them for you."

He watched as Serenity bowed her head in disappointment and trudged away dragging her feet on the carpet. When she came back about ten minutes later with her flip flops Severus shook his head in disagreement.

"I said sneakers, it is September the weather is colder."

"But daddy I can't find my sneakers." She said reaching up for him to carry her.

"Well you aren't going out with those, you just barely got over a fever."

"But I can't find them."

"Then I will go and help you." Severus said heading up stairs.

No wonder Serenity couldn't find anything, her room was in absolute shambles. Her clothes were thrown all over the room as were various toys she owned.

"Serenity Evans Snape!" he spat sternly.

"Yeah daddy?" Serenity asked innocently batting her long eye lashes.

"This room is atrocious and you will be cleaning it when we come back before uncle Moony comes over."

Serenity groaned but nodded anyway. She hated cleaning, especially when doing it with magic was so much easier.

"Thank you." He said taking out his wand. "Accio sneakers."

Serenity watched as a pair of green and black sneakers fell into his hands.

"Serenity, here you go love."

"Thank you daddy." Serenity said taking them and putting them on her bare feet.

"Darling, socks go on before the sneaker."

He watched his prodigy giggle and pull the shoes off.

"Daddy," she said giggling, "I don't-

"Here" He said giving her a pair of socks that had little snakes sewed into the fabric.

Before they left he tied her hair into a ponytail using a green ribbon and he smiled proudly at his handy work, Serenity looked adorable.

It was a beautiful morning and the sun was high in the flawless blue sky. Serenity skipped gleefully at her father's side completely unaware of the things happening around her. It was like she was in her own little world and nothing outside could touch her. How Severus wished he could return to that simple age, but then again when he was that age nothing was simple.

"Daddy!" Serenity yelled running around him.

"What?!" he said in the same enthusiastic way.

"Let's play a game." She laughed.

"Hmmm what would you like to play?"

"I want to play…hide and seek." She said latching to his leg.

"Really?" he asked picking her up.

"Nose goes." Serenity said quickly placing a finger on her nose.

"What?"

"That means you're it daddy." Serenity said matter-of-factly.

Severus raised his one eyebrow and looked at her with tight lips.

"What…I didn't make it up, Emery told me that." She said pulling her arms out and onto her hips.

"Humph, very well little brat I will be it." He tickled her sides and listened to her explode with laughter.

"Da…DAD…ha ha!" she gasped trying to push his hands away.

Severus laughed as well and placed his daughter on the ground.

"Well you better go hide, ladybug. If I find you I will tickle you senseless."

Serenity smiled and ran in the other direction. Severus closed his eyes and played along; sometimes he forgot that his daughter was only five. He set out in the direction she was heading making sure to keep very quiet so Serenity wouldn't know he was…peeking…as she would put it. He saw her run and turn a corner still giggling at her brilliance.

Suddenly it became deathly quiet and there was no sound, the birds could not even be heard.

"Serenity!" he called.

There was no answer.

"Serenity!" he said a little more urgently.

Silence.

"Serenity Evans Snape!" he yelled.

Severus ran to where he thought Serenity had been hiding to find that she was no longer there but her green little ribbon tie. He took into his hand and for a moment could swear that his heart would burst from his chest.


End file.
